P37296 is a Very Nice Planet
by denise1
Summary: Another day, another mission. But you know it won't be that easy


P37296 was a Lovely Planet

By

Denise

Kethra tightened her arms, shifting the position of her daughter higher up on her hip. She cast a baleful eye at the two men escorting her and sighed silently.  Her father may call them guards but she knew better. Oh, they meant no harm, at least none that she could detect. But she was grateful that her home had few dangers…while their hearts may be in the right place, she knew their skills were not. Ignoring their protests, she led them outside the city walls and towards the lush forests that surrounded the city. They didn't like going into the trees, claiming dangers lurked there.

And there was a part of her that was leery as well. However, she tamped down her fear for her daughter's sake. This place would one day be Anya's to rule…and the girl needed to know more about their home than the safe confines of the city walls.

Entering the trees, she felt a sense of tranquility wash over her, a tranquility that she couldn't find in the city where she felt eyes upon her every minute of the day. Here in the trees, she felt protected and safe.

She would have felt differently had she turned back to see the figure atop the temple roof watching her every movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P37296 was a lovely planet. Temperate, covered with lush sub tropical greenery and with an atmosphere close enough to earth's that they could be first cousins.  The grass was green and lush despite the early spring chill. All in all, it was a very pleasing and welcoming planet, if you ignored the mines and the palace. 

The mines picked up by the UAV showed no signs of being in use, but their naquadah readings were off the scale, which explained the palace. And since naquadah plus palace usually equaled goa'uld, the SGC had been prepared to flag the planet as potentially hostile and move on.

That was until they realized that this planet was not on the Abydos Cartouch, but had been entered into the system by Colonel O'Neill while he had been under the influence of the Ancients' downloaded intelligence. Which meant any goa'uld presence was highly unusual. And investigating the unusual was SG-1's job. This explained why the four members of said team were presently making their way towards the palace and the few buildings that surrounded it all located inside a large defensive wall.

Teal'c was on point, his superior senses hopefully giving them an edge in detecting any danger before it detected them. Sam and Daniel were in the middle, the major's gun held at the ready while Daniel too kept a wary eye on his surroundings. He may be the sole civilian member of the group, but he'd been in the company of his friends long enough to be able to hold his own in a hostile situation.

Colonel Jack O'Neill brought up the rear, his P-90 held in a casual manner that spoke of decades of experience. They were skirting the edge of a large clearing, keeping themselves mostly concealed in the trees.

"I wonder which goa'uld built the palace?" Sam asked quietly.

Daniel shrugged. "The UAV couldn't get close enough to read any of the writings."

"If we see any Jaffa, we're not getting close enough to read the graffiti," Jack said. Teal'c held up his hand and the three humans immediately stopped and crouched down. Bent over, Jack made his way forward and knelt by Teal'c's side. "Whatcha got?" The Jaffa pointed across the clearing. There were four people running through the grass. Jack could see what looked like two men, a woman and a child. They all appeared human and were wearing simple looking garments, reminiscent of Abydos, Juna or Cimmeria. "What are they running from?"

"That, O'Neill." Teal'c said, pointing at an approaching cloud of dust.

"What is it?" Sam asked, she and Daniel joining their friends.

"Stampede," Daniel said.

"What?"

"I've seen them before," he explained as the ground started to shake.

"He is correct, O'Neill," Teal'c confirmed, raising his voice over the growing rumble. It sounded vaguely like thunder…but a thunder that didn't fade, rather kept growing and swelling until it became almost a physical force. "They will not out run the creatures."

"They're not going to make it," Daniel said, judging the distance between the approaching cloud and the people.

"Well…maybe…Daniel!" Jack yelled as his friend jumped to his feet, dashing out of the trees. The young man waved his arms and screamed, catching the attention of one of the men.

With a muttered curse, Jack joined him, stepping out of the protection of the trees. The people ran towards them, throwing frantic glances at the approaching animals. Jack glanced back and forth, gauging their progress. It was going to be close. The first of the natives reached him, running past Jack, followed closely by his companion. The woman was the farthest away, burdened by the child she was carrying. Jack saw her look at the herd of animals, terror evident even from yards away. With a strangled scream, she tripped, still clutching her child close. Jack dashed forward, almost catching up with Daniel who was doing the same.

Jack reached the woman and roughly picked up the child as Daniel scooped up the unconscious adult. Ignoring the child's terrified screams, they turned and ran towards the trees, not needing the urging of Sam and Teal'c who had stepped away from the trees. "Back!" Jack yelled, not wanting the complication of two more people in jeopardy. They ignored him. Jack could feel the rush of air as the first of the animals ran past him. He could hear the loud grunts and snorts of the creatures, audible even over the thunder of hooves. He didn't dare look behind him to see how close they were. The wide-eyed look of terror on Carter's face told him enough. Just as he reached her, she thrust out an arm and dug her fingers into his vest, pulling him towards her. Burdened by the screaming child, he fell forward, landing on top of her just inside the trees.  He vaguely registered the thump that suggested Daniel had suffered the same fate as him.

"Everybody ok?" he asked.

"Colonel," Carter said at the same time that the child in Jack's arms started to kick and scream, one foot unerringly finding that one most sensitive spot. With a pained grunt he released the child and rolled to his side, fighting the urge to cradle his injured anatomy.

The child, a girl, scurried over to her mother lying on the ground beside Daniel. The woman was unconscious; a bloody cut on her head suggesting that she'd either injured herself when she first fell or during Daniel's dive into the trees.

"Mama, wake up," she cried, shaking her mother's still form. Shooting the colonel a glance and knowing full well that she couldn't do anything for him, Sam crawled over to the woman.

"I think she's just unconscious," Daniel said, checking the woman's pulse.

"Are you ok?" she asked her friend.

"Better than him," Daniel quipped, nodding at Jack. Sam choked back a grin. If she knew Daniel, the story of the infamous Colonel O'Neill being taken down by four year old girl would be all over the base within twelve hours of their return. And she couldn't wait.

"Why won't mama wake up? Is she dead?" the girl asked.

"Oh no, honey. She just hit her head is all."

The girl scooted closer, pointing one grubby finger at her mom. "She's bleeding."

"We know. We're going to fix that," Daniel said, pulling the first aid kit from Sam's pack.

"No!" the girl yelled. "You hurt her."

"No," Sam protested. "He didn't hurt her."

"Yes, he did. She wasn't bleeding until he touched her."

"She's got me there." Daniel handed the first aid kit to Sam. "I'll go check on the others." He got up and Sam set to bandaging the laceration on the woman's head. The cut wasn't deep and Sam figured the woman would wake up any minute.

"That makes it better?" The girl asked.

"It helps," Sam reassured. "I'm Sam, what's your name?"

"Anya."

"Anya. That's a pretty name. What's your mother's name?"

"Kethra," one of the men said.

Sam looked up to see them standing several feet away, making no move to help the fallen woman. "Daniel?" Sam looked to her friend, then meaningfully at the men.

"There were riders," Teal'c announced, joining them.

"What?" Jack asked, carefully getting to his feet.

"The herd of animals was followed by several riders.I do not know for certain, however I believe they were controlling the animals."

"Miners," One of the men spat.

"Minor what?" Jack asked.

"Dirt grubbers," the other explained. "They live on the land, burrow beneath it like animals."

"They are barbarians."

"I take it you're not with them," Daniel said.

"No. We're not. We are the Loved."

"Loved?"

"Our goddess loved us, so she cared for us."

"Exactly where is your goddess?" Jack asked feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. For the most part over the last several years, their meetings with 'gods' had not been pleasant.

The leader's face fell. "She left us many, many generations ago."

"Her husband bade her to go with him and she left," the other said.

"But she will return. She promised us."

A soft moaning drew Sam's attention back to her patient. The young woman's eyes fluttered open. She frowned, tying to focus blurry eyes. "Anya?"

"She's fine. You just hit your head," Sam reassured, handing the girl over to her mother.

The woman struggled to sit up, her coordination thrown off even more by the enthusiastic hugs from her daughter. "You are strangers," Kethra said.

"Yes. We're peaceful explorers," Daniel said.

"Did our queen send you?"

"Don't be a fool, Martef. If she had sent them, then they would know about her," the man said.

"Do not call me a fool, Vincen. Who chose to journey this far from the temple?"

"Who wanted to leave the safety of the trees?"

"Hey, Laurel, Hardy. Give it a rest," Jack interrupted. "Carter, Daniel…"

"Jack, before you say it, maybe we should go see this temple," Daniel said, edging away from the men. With a nod to Kethra, Sam also got up and joined her friends.

"Daniel?"

"Think about it Jack. Their goddess hasn't been here for generations. And if the other goa'uld don't know about this place then….it could be a good thing," he said meaningfully.

"Carter?"

"If there's still naquadah in the mines, and that's what the readings suggest. We sure could use some, sir."

"What do you think, Teal'c?"

"If it has indeed been generations, then it is possible that the goa'uld who ruled here could be deceased."

"If we can at least find out who's been here, then we can determine the risks," Daniel said.

"Colonel, if the goa'uld left town in a hurry, they might have left something behind."

"Ok. Do you think it would be ok if we visited your temple?" Jack asked, raising his voice a bit.

"My father will welcome you," Kethra said.

"Father?"

"Kethra is the daughter of Liva, our leader," Vincen explained.

The woman set her daughter aside and stood up stiffly, apparently grateful for Sam's steadying hand. "We must hurry."

"Why?"

"It will soon be dark. We must reach the sanctuary of the temple before then," She said urgently, weaving a bit.

"What's wrong with the dark?" Jack asked, suddenly tense.

"The Miners come out in the dark. It's best to avoid them," Martef said.

"Are these Miners a threat?" Teal'c asked, tightening his grip on his staff weapon.

"Not all of them," Kethra reassured. "But there are those among them that do not like us."

"I think the feeling's mutual," Jack muttered. "Ok kids, we'll go say hi. Keep sharp," he ordered.

The group started on their way, then stopped after a few yards when Kethra stumbled a bit, nearly dropping Anya who needed to be carried if they were going to make it to the temple before dark. "Sir, maybe someone can help her carry Anya?" Sam suggested, having barely had enough time to steady Kethra before the woman could drop her child. Hearing no immediate volunteering, she looked into the reluctant faces of her companions. "Colonel?"

"If these Miners are really a threat, Teal'c and I should have our hands free."

She looked to Daniel. "I'll help Kethra," he offered quickly.

She stared at the two native men. Their behavior was odd…normally the natives they came across were wary of them. Wary enough not to like strangers carrying their children around.

"We do not carry children," Martef said.

"It is woman's work," Vincen confirmed.

"Look's like you're nominated Carter. Just get Pele junior to keep her feet to herself." With a roll of her eyes, Sam picked up the little girl who immediately wrapped her arms and legs around her torso, clinging to her like a little monkey.

With Daniel keeping a supporting hand on Kethra's arm, the small group make their way through the forest, the two native men leading the way. Daniel and Kethra were chatting quietly as they walked. The path was about wide enough for two people, an occasional vine or branch dangling in their way. After about half an hour, they noticed the trees thinning, the dark shadows getting noticeably thinner but longer as the trees became smaller and spaced farther and farther apart.

Leaving the trees, they got their first glimpse of the temple. The building was shielded from view by the tall stone walls the UAV had seen. The walls were made of a light colored stone which reflected the ruddy light of the setting sun. Over the tall walls, Sam could see the top of an elaborate structure, gilded columns gracing the perimeter of the building.

She could see and smell the smoke from several small fires, cooking fires she guessed, judging by the clothing of their hosts and the unmistakable aroma of cooking meat. The town was in the middle of a small clearing and atop a slight rise. It made the settlement defensible, and also potentially dangerous to approach.

"Wait," Jack said, as Martef and Vincen started out of the trees. "What about the Miners?"

"They know better than to come this near the temple," Vincen answered as he turned and followed Martef into the clearing.

"It is safe," Kethra said. "They don't come here," she reassured.

With a shrug, Jack followed the natives into the clearing, falling into step beside Teal'c. "What do you think?" he asked quietly wanting the Jaffa's assessment of the situation.

"I sense no duplicity from these people," Teal'c said just as quietly.

Jack nodded. That was his assessment as well. "I'm not too fond of being stuck behind these walls. Keep your eyes open. Every place like this has a back door. I want to know where it is just in case we need to bug out."

The small group approached the gates and the heavy wooden door swung slowly open, three men coming out into the open. Jack could see about another half dozen standing cautiously behind the open door, staying out of the way, but obviously ready to come to the aid of their friends should it be necessary.

"Kethra. Your father's concern grew as the daylight faded," one of the men said, eyeing SG-1 cautiously. "Have they injured you?"

"My own lack of grace is to blame for my injuries. These people saved our lives," she reported.

"Martef, Vincen? What has happened? You were simply going out for a walk?" he asked the men, his eyes narrowing.

"Kalen, please," Kethra said. "We simply went too far and came across some Miners and their herds. Martef and Vincen did what I asked them to. The blame is mine."

"Lady Kethra. You know your father does not like you to travel too much afar," Kalen chided, his face softening. It was apparent that Kethra had the guard securely wrapped around her finger. "You could have been badly injured."

"I know, Kalen. I simply lost track of where I was. I have invited these people to eat at our table this night."

Inwardly Jack bristled a bit at the guard's frank appraisal of him and his team; however, if these Miners were as much trouble as it appeared, he could understand the man's caution.

"It will be as you say, Lady Kethra," the guard relented. "However, I can not allow armed guests in the presence of our Lord." Kalen looked pointedly at Teal'c's staff and Jack's rifle.

"Now just a minute," Jack protested.

"Kalen, if their goal was to harm us, we would be already."

"We use our weapons only to defend ourselves," Daniel explained.

"As long as you are Kethra's guest, you are under her protection. Is that not enough?"

Kethra turned to Jack. "Upon the life of my daughter, you shall be treated fairly."

Sharing glances with the rest of his team, Jack surrendered his rifle and pistol, not mentioning the one he had secreted in the small of his back. He noticed that Carter also 'forgot' a small knife that she carried. The others followed suit, Sam handing a sleepy Anya over to her mother.

With the visitors suitably disarmed, Kalen motioned to his men who relaxed and stepped back. "Please be welcome among the Loved," he invited, stepping aside to let them pass.

They entered the city and the heavy door swung shut behind them, a visible barrier against the night and the dangers lurking in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel looked across the hall and met Sam's gaze. His friend rolled her eyes and he smothered a laugh. Martainia was yet another of those planets that hadn't heard of women's lib. He hadn't missed her resigned sigh when she'd been informed that the women did not eat with the men.

The banquet hall they were sitting in was large enough to accommodate all of them, but not so large as to feel cavernous and unwelcoming. Lord Liva and his high priest, Masra, sat upon a raised dais with Jack, Teal'c and Daniel sitting beside them. Other courtiers sat at a lower table with the women and children sitting farthest away.

The tables were low to the ground and everyone sat upon large pillows and cushions. The food was plain but plentiful, roasted meat and a variety of grains and fruits. The whole grain bread was coarse but fresh, as was the butter, telling Daniel that the Loved obviously had domestic animals.

"So, Kethra tells me that you traveled through the great circle," Liva said, helping himself to a sticky confection of honey coated dried fruits.

"Aah. Yes. We call it the Stargate," Daniel answered, also taking a piece of the treat.

"It has been many, many cycles since anyone has come through the circle."

"How long is a cycle?" Daniel asked.

"One turn of the seasons," Liva answered. "Our Queen has not graced us with her presence for many hundred cycles."

"She did come a couple of cycles ago, yet no one believes me," Masra said bitterly.

"It is not that we do not believe you, it is just that you are the only one she revealed herself to," Liva consoled.

"What was your queen's name?" Jack asked.

"We do not speak her name to non-believers," Masra said harshly.

"Now Masra. Surely our queen wishes others to know of her glory. She goes by many names. We called her Aphrodite."

Jack looked at his companions. "Aphro…"

"Dite," Daniel finished. "AKA Hathor."

"You said she was here a couple of years…"

"Cycles," Daniel interrupted.

"Cycles ago," Jack finished, his body tensing.

"Yes," Masra said. "She came to me, spoke to me. She was gathering an army and bade me to make my people ready to come and join her. She may yet come," he finished hopefully.

"Oh, I wouldn't…"

"Jack," Daniel interrupted.

"You would not what?" Masra asked.

"I would not give up hope," Daniel said, shooting Jack a chilling look. "The galaxy is a big place."

"It is indeed vast," Teal'c spoke up, sensing Daniel's silent message that informing these people that their 'god' was dead would not be a wise thing to do. "One can travel for many years without visiting the same planet twice. And Aphrodite's holdings are very large."

"Which is exactly what I have been trying to tell you, Masra," Liva said, apparently grateful for defusing his priest's ire. "Now, I hope my guests will forgive me, but the day has been long." He stood up motioning for the others to remain seated. "It is my understanding that your friend will rest in the same rooms as you." He motioned towards Sam who was seated by Kethra with Anya between them.

"Aah. Yes. It is our custom not to be separated when we're visiting people," Daniel said, hoping they

weren't stepping on any cultural toes.

"A wise precaution, especially with someone as lovely as your companion. Please, when you are ready to retire, simply tell Barta and he will show you to your rooms. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Liva left the dais, paused to bid goodnight to Kethra, then left the hall. It only took a few more minutes for Daniel to make their excuses and the four strangers followed Liva's head steward to their rooms.

"One of these days, we're going to end up on the planet of the amazons and you guys are going to get stuck at the kids table," Sam said, staking claim on one of the couches in the room.

Their accommodations were similar to the rest of the temple. The floors were made of a rich cream marble-like stone covered with a wide variety of small throw rugs. The walls were also polished stone inlaid with other smaller, more colorful stones in a series of small mosaics. There was a fireplace along one wall, which worked to chase the night chill from the room. There was a small window, which Jack crossed to, pushing the heavy fur covering aside to look out. A series of small lamps sat on various tables filling the room with soft light and casting long wavering shadows on the walls. For a structure without electricity and the most basic of indoor plumbing, it was rather comfortable.

"I'll start bringing my 'Xena Fan Club' card," Jack quipped, abandoning the window and joining the rest on the couches.

"In fact, O'Neill, Gabrielle is queen of the Amazons, not Xena," Teal'c said with a small smile.

"Whose idea was it to get you cable anyway?" Jack asked.

"Aah, yours Jack," Daniel reminded. "I seem to recall something about making sure he has all five ESPN's."

"Guess it could be worse, he could be hooked on Showtime. So, Daniel, you think they were on the up and up about this being one of Hathor's holdings?" Jack changed the subject abruptly.

"The timing fits," Daniel said. "It's possible that she came here while she was gathering her army. The naquadah resources would certainly have helped her."

"If it's such a draw, how come no one else has shown up to raid the place?"

"They may not know about it, sir," Sam piped up. "Among the goa'uld, it's not unknown for them to have secret bases or planets. I mean the best way to keep a secret is to keep it a secret."

"Major Carter is correct. Apophis had planets and holdings he did not even share knowledge of with me."

"Ok. So we'll guess this is Hathor's planet…and we know SHE'S not coming back so…how do we convince these…Loved to share with us?" Jack asked.

"It might not be that easy, Jack. You heard what Liva said."

"What did Liva say?" Sam asked.

"Apparently there are two groups here, the Loved and the Miners," Daniel explained.

"And they hate each other," Jack said.

"Actually, it's more a co-dependence sort of thing. The Miners control the naquadah, which the Loved need to run the gadgets around here. The Loved are farmers and they pretty much grow all the grain on the planet while the Miners are hunters," Daniel explained.

"Symbiotic relationship," Sam said.

"Yeah. Mutually symbiotic, and mutually hated. From what we can gather, they hate each other, but need each other to survive."

"So if we want to get our hands on the naquadah, we have to deal with the Miners," Sam said.

"And the Loved. Their lands lie between the mines and the Stargate," Teal'c said.

"So much for staying out of private wars," Jack said. "No matter how we work this, it's going to be hard without choosing sides."

"Or being used by one side against the other," Daniel said. "Honestly, we don't know the Miner's side of the story."

"If this animosity has been present for several millennia, it is very likely that there will be deception from one side or the other. Our chances of remaining strictly neutral are negligible," Teal'c said.

"I suppose convincing both sides to relocate would be a bad idea?" Jack asked.

"Colonel," Sam protested, knowing full well that her CO wasn't serious.

"It was a thought. Look, it's late. Let's get some sleep and see what we can come up with in the morning." With his words they quickly worked out who was on which watch and settled down to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What can you tell me?" Masra demanded of his informant.

"The woman…she sleeps with them," the man reported, his tone scandalized.

"They are barbarians," Masra dismissed with a wave of his hands. "What important information do you have for me?"

"Liva is grateful for them saving Kethra. He wants to consider their offer. He plans to invite them to the trading in the morning," Barta said quietly.

"I suspected that. Liva is a naïve fool."

"What shall we do, my lord?"

"We shall wait, Barta. Liva is a fool. He will make an error. We must simply be ready to act when he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late the next morning, Jack rode alongside Liva as his entourage made their way through the open plains and to an appointed meeting place.

Shortly after dawn, the leader's messenger had knocked on the door to their room to inform SG-1 that there was to be a trade meeting with the Miners and to invite them along. Figuring that this was their best chance to meet the other inhabitants of the planet and maybe lay the groundwork for a treaty, Jack had agreed.

They'd set off from the city a short time later, traveling in a winding caravan. As guests, Jack and Daniel were lucky enough to be traveling in the front wagon with Liva and his high priest.

Just like the day before, Carter was traveling with the women a bit further back in the procession. Teal'c was staying with her, something Masra hadn't been too fond of. However, Jack really didn't care. Not that he didn't trust Sam to be able to take care of herself, she certainly could. But there was something about the planet that made him uneasy. Uneasy enough to push the boundaries on local traditions and do what he could to insure his team's safety. He just hoped Teal'c never heard the fast talking he'd had to do to allow the Jaffa free access among the women. As open minded as Teal'c could be, Jack had a funny idea paybacks would be hell if the Jaffa ever knew that Jack was passing him off as a eunuch.

"So, Liva. How often do you do this?" Jack asked the man. The leader looked to be a little older than Jack, his longish hair a very definite salt and pepper color. The elaborate robes of last night had been replaced with soft woolen pants and an over shirt, which was belted at the waist. His shoes were reminiscent of heavy moccasins as opposed to the almost delicate slippers he'd worn last night. The man may be the leader, but he handled the reins with an ease that spoke of decades of practice.

"At least twice a cycle, sometimes more if the need is there. Although I know there are those among my people that trade regularly."

"They are fools," Masra spat. "Exposing themselves to such vermin for their own pleasure." The priest was wearing the same robes he'd worn the night before, the full length light gray material not the most convenient thing to wear on a cross country trek, Jack thought. Then again, the man looked to be the type that would cling to the trappings of his office no matter what. As did his acolytes who commanded three wagons further back in the procession. Jack's experience had taught him never to trust a spiritual leader that traveled with his own entourage.

"What exactly do you trade?" Daniel asked, ignoring the priest. Both he and Jack agreed that the priest and his small group of sycophantswere the most irrational of the Loved. Their dislike of the Miners bordered on fanatical hatred.

"In the fall, we have crops to trade, grains to sustain them through the winter. We also have some medicines. This time we have woven goods, clothing that our women have been toiling over all winter."

"And from them?" Jack prodded.

"We trade for naquadah of course, and furs that they have taken over the winter. In the fall, they have spices and meat which we cannot get."

"Things we could have for ourselves if we would just banish those creatures back from whence they came."

"Creatures?" Daniel asked. "I thought the Miners were human?"

"They are," Liva said.

"They appear human, but they are not. They are dirt grubbers."

"Masra! Enough," Liva said sharply staring the man down. "The Miners are as human as you or I. They merely wish to live differently," he said to Daniel and Jack.

The two earthers shared knowing looks as the caravan slowed then stopped on one side of a large clearing. The field was larger than the one they'd crossed yesterday, perhaps a mile wide. Jack hopped down as the other wagons pulled into line beside them.

"The Miners will camp over there." Liva pointed to the far side of the clearing. "We shall meet in the middle."

Jack had to admit, it was strategically sound. The field was large enough that neither side could surprise the other. A perfect neutral territory.  "Now what?" He asked as Liva joined him.

"Now we wait," the older man said. He pulled two small items from his pocket. "Tell me Colonel, do your people enjoy games of chance?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kethra cautiously made her way through the trees, her eagerness barely tempered by her common sense. She knew she should wait, at least until dark when Anya was asleep. But the strangers had been a godsend. Not only had they saved her and Anya's lives the day before, but their presence was hopefully enough of a distraction that her absence would be unnoticed.

The faint sound of gurgling water drew her forward and she left the cover of the trees, stepping into a tiny clearing. Most of the opening was taken by the pond, created by a widening of the small stream. There was enough grass around the edges to walk on. The sun was shining on the rippling water; both warming it and creating a sparkling effect that made her squint her eyes.

Sighing contentedly, she sat upon the soft bank and slipped off her shoes, dangling her feet into the cool, refreshing water.

She could remember the first time she'd found this place. It had been six cycles ago and she'd slipped into the forest after yet another argument with her father. She hadn't wanted to come to the trade, but he'd insisted, telling her that her role as his heir and eventual successor required her to learn such things.

Tarma had found her here, crying on the banks of this pond. At first she'd been frightened, she'd heard such horrible things about him. But as he'd sat across the pond and talked to her, she'd felt that fear fall away. He'd been nothing like what she'd heard. He hadn't been stupid and brutish, but gentle and incredibly articulate. They'd spent most of the trade sitting on opposite banks, talking across the water.

Several months later, they'd repeated the encounter, but this time the fall had been a dry one and he'd leapt easily across the stream, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

The next spring, she'd leapt the stream and they'd done more than holding.

This pond held a mixture of happy and sad memories. The joy she'd felt while in his arms, the disappointment she'd seen in her father's eyes when he'd discovered that she was unwed and with child. The naked love in his eyes as he'd held Anya for the first time. The resentment her father held because she wouldn't reveal the identity of the child's father.

She knew her father was the only thing between her and Masra's wrath. The priest hated her.  Hated the fact that she refused all his offers of marriage, either to him or to one of his followers. And he hated her father almost as much for not pushing her to follow the priest's wishes.

"You look troubled," a voice said quietly from the other side of the pond.

Recognizing it, she smiled broadly and scanned the trees. "You look like a afra bush," she teased, seeing the shape behind the large berry bush.

He stepped from behind the bush and easily jumped the stream. She got to her feet and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "I've missed you," she said, kissing him.

"And I you." He returned the kiss enthusiastically then pushed her back a bit. "Are you well?" he asked, gently tracing the healing cut on her forehead.

She pulled his hand away, kissing his fingers gently. "I'm fine. Just a little accident'

"You didn't being Anya?"

She shook her head. "She's talking now. And she doesn't know when NOT to talk," she said, her heart falling at the naked disappointment on his face. She knew it wasn't fair to him, he only got to see his daughter two or three times a year, but she also knew that she couldn't risk Anya accidentally saying something to the wrong person. Both of their lives could be forfeit. "I will bring her to the feast tonight," she promised. He nodded and she led him back to her former seat. He sat beside her and removed his boots, dangling his feet beside hers in the water.

"I see your father brought Masra," Tarma said, his voice cold.

Kethra sighed. "Yes. He had no choice."

"Yes, he does. Your father tolerates too much from that 'priest'."

"My father has no choice," she repeated. "Masra has a lot of friends."

"Friends that wish you and our daughter harm."

"They're only following our beliefs," she excused.

"Beliefs that mean that you have no power and are treated like a servant in your own home. Beliefs that mean that we have to sneak around like criminals in the woods. Beliefs that keep my daughter from getting to know her father," he said, tiredly.

"Tarma, please," she begged, laying her hand on his cheek. "We only have a couple of days."

His ire faded and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Then we should make the most of our time," he said, kissing her soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam leaned back upon the blanket she was sitting on, fighting the urge to take a nap. It may have been the planetary spring, but the sun was decidedly warm. Both she and Teal'c had shed their jackets hours ago and her black T-shirt was soaking in almost too much sun to be comfortable. They'd been gathered in the clearing for most of the day, waiting for the arrival of the Miners.  It had taken them a few hours to set up the goods they had to trade, then the women had set out a picnic lunch of fresh baked bread, soft cheese and beer.

Sam could see the colonel and Liva sitting on a blanket a few hundred yards away. The last time she'd looked, Liva had put his dice away and was being taught the finer points of poker by Colonel O'Neill. She knew Daniel was mixing with the natives, trying to find out some cultural information.

Oddly enough, Teal'c had assumed the role of baby-sitter, a sleeping Anya curled up in his lap. Right now she'd give her right arm for a camera, she thought, trying not to laugh out loud at the sight of the daisy necklace around the warrior's neck. Who would have known that Jaffa patience was perfect for dealing with a cranky and bored four-year-old?

Speaking of bored, Sam got to her feet, searching out Kethra. The young woman had excused herself an hour before after ascertaining that Sam and Teal'c would care for her daughter for a while.

"Major Carter?" Teal'c called softly as not to disturb the child on his lap. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Teal'c. I'm just going for a bit of a walk."

"Do you think that is wise? O'Neill was most insistent that we not split up."

"I know, Teal'c. I'm not going to go far. Just see if I can find Kethra," she said. She pulled her radio out of her pocket. "I'll check in."

Teal'c looked around, searching for threat she was sure. She didn't sense any, the atmosphere of the gathering more anticipatory than fearful. "As you wish," he acceded.

Sam smiled her gratitude and walked through the clearing, her eyes searching for Kethra's pink dress. People were gathered in small groups, perhaps by interest. The males seemed to be gathering around Colonel O'Neill and his card game while some of the women were sitting in small klatches, talking and gossiping. Groups of children chased each other through the short grass. It looked like a combination school trip and renaissance festival. She could smell the aroma of grilling meat and bubbling stews warring with the scent of warm sweet grass and the bitter twang of horse droppings.

Asking a couple of old women if they'd seen Kethra, Sam headed off into the woods surrounding the clearing. The temperature cooled as she stepped into the heavy shadows of the trees. Although it was early spring on the planet, the deciduous trees had full branches of leaves. The women had said there was a stream back in the trees a bit and that maybe Kethra had slipped away for a swim. The idea held a certain appeal, Sam thought, speculating on the possibility of going for a wade.

She followed a faint trail through the under growth. The greenery was thick but not so thick as to impede her vision. The forest was comprised of deciduous and evergreen trees with berry and other bushes growing close to the ground. Occasionally, she could hear the rustle of animals off the trail. A few birds flew from branch to branch high up in the canopy. She needed to come back to the woods, this time with her sample case. Some of the plants she recognized as variations of earth foliage, others were totally new.

A low cry broke the music of the woods and Sam stopped, crouching down. She reached for the weapon that she wasn't carrying and cursed under her breath. She heard the cry again, and thinking that it might be Kethra, she cautiously edged forward.

She made her way down the trail, guided on by the occasional human sound. Hearing the gurgle of water she peered around the edge of a large bush and was incredibly grateful that she hadn't rushed in pell mell. The stream she'd heard about had widened out into a sun-dappled pool, perfect for swimming. Although she doubted the two people in the water cared how perfect the pool was for water sport. At least not the water sport Sam had been picturing. Feeling distinctly like a voyeur and her cheeks heating with a warmth that had nothing to do with the sun, she slowly edged away, hoping to escape undetected. Of course, the couple was so intent upon their…amorous activities, she doubted anything short of a full-fledged missile strike could get their attention.

Fighting the urge to giggle, she made her way back to the camp. She'd accomplished one goal; she'd found Kethra. She exited the trees to discover that the Miners had arrived in her absence and were now setting up camp on the opposite side of the clearing. The population having doubled in a short amount of time, it took her nearly half an hour to find Teal'c. Anya was awake now and sitting up on one of the wagons, staring wide-eyed at the commotion.

"Were you successful in finding Kethra?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam replied, hopping up to sit beside the child. The Jaffa quirked his eyebrows at her tone. "Let's just say that furs aren't all that's getting traded today," she said cryptically, shooting a glance at the child. "Have you seen the colonel or Daniel lately?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Indeed. They went with Liva to speak to the leader of the Miners."

Sam looked up at the sky. Mauritania's length of day was similar to earth's, so she guessed that they had maybe three or four hours of good sunlight left. Which made her doubtful that the trading would take place today, especially since it would take them most of the light left just to return to the city.

"We should have brought sleeping bags." She turned to see Colonel O'Neill and Daniel approaching.

"Sir?"

"The trading will take place in the morning," Daniel explained. "They're going to have a feast tonight."

"Great," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Hope you guys have fun."

"What? Oh no," Daniel said. "There's no segregation. Apparently the Miners don't follow that tradition, so there's no separation of the sexes like in the city."

"I wonder why that is?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

Jack shrugged. "Daniel?"

"Got me," the archaeologist said. "They could have a reason like the Shavadai did, or maybe a few hundred years ago the leader had a shrewish wife and wanted to keep away from her. I don't know," he finished with a shrug.

"Gives you something for dinner conversation, Danny boy," Jack quipped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel sat next to Jack at the makeshift dining table. Actually, it was more a series of large reed mats set in two long rows, the Miners on one side, the Loved on the other. Lanterns hanging on poles and torches stuck into the ground illuminated the area, casting warm, flickering shadows over all.

The menu was a hodgepodge of wild game, roasted vegetables and new wine that could be watered down for those that didn't wish the beverage at its full intoxicating strength. Liva and Kethra sat across Talan the Miner leader and his son Tarma. As guests, SG-1 were seated to Liva's right while Masra sat at his left with the rest of the people seated in rows according to rank.

Daniel took a piece of meat off the large platter and passed it down the line. Despite agreeing to the Miner's ideals of non-segregation, he noticed Masra abstained from taking food from any tray that Sam or Kethra took food from. And considering that Sam was hungry and Kethra was sampling all but the most exotic of items, Masra was going to be going to bed more than a little hungry tonight.

A part of him took perverse pleasure in the priest's attitude, but it was tempered by cautious concern. Jack hadn't been far wrong when he'd called Masra a nutbar. Although fanatic was a more apt description. He had personal experience on just how dangerous fanatics could be, especially since Masra had a small group of his loyal followers trailing with him.

"Talan," he said, pushing his ruminations about Masra to the back of his thoughts. "I was wondering. And I mean no offense, but I've noticed that you treat your women differently than the Loved."

Talan looked at him as he offered Daniel a piece of bread. "It is not my place to speak of the ways of others," he said diplomatically, shooting Masra a wary look.

"We keep women separate to protect them," Masra spoke up loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Do you not protect your females?"

Daniel glanced at the rest of his team who were choosing to remain silent. "Umm…sometimes I guess. But our women have a choice. Some, like Sam, are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"Women are not blessed by the goddess' protection so they must be kept separate," Masra pronounced.

Daniel frowned and looked at Jack. "The breath," the colonel whispered.

Of course, he thought. Hathor had ruled here. A goa'uld who used pheromones to control the men. A pheromone that didn't work on women, as Sam and Janet's liberation of the base had proved. And just like when the men of the SGC had locked up the women to keep them from making trouble, Hathor would have to find other ways to control the female part of the population. And locking them up wouldn't be popular so she settled for making them totally submissive. "And you believe differently?" he asked Talan.

"We believe that our women are equals to us," Tarma spoke up before his father could say anything. Daniel saw him stare rather blatantly at Kethra, who suddenly became interested in the food before her.

"Our women are our help mates, our partners," Talan said, frowning a bit at his son. "It is said that ages ago when our ancestors toiled in the mines, our women worked at our sides, helping and sustaining us. When we were freed from our labors, we found our way of life was not compatible with the Loved, so we chose to live separate."

"Masra!" Liva said sharply as the priest started to rise, his face set in an angry mask. The priest frowned and sat back down, his eyes narrow and cold. "Tell Talan of your world, Daniel," Liva invited, steering the conversation to safer grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam awoke to the very unfamiliar feeling of two little hands shoving her shoulder. She opened slightly bleary eyes and tried to focus on the small face hovering above her. "Anya? What's wrong?" Sam pushed herself up, looking for Kethra. She vaguely remembered hearing the woman moving around late last night, but she really hadn't paid any attention.

"Teal'c says…break-fast is ready," the girl reported, stumbling a bit over the strange word. She dug her fingers into Sam's T-shirt and pulled. "You must a…aw…"

"Awaken," the Jaffa said from the opening to the tent.

"Oh, I must, must I?" Sam asked playfully, pulling the child onto her lap. The girl squealed and giggled. "Where's your mother?" she asked, seeing Anya's sleep tousled hair.

"Kethra left the tent in the early hours of the morning," Teal'c reported. Sam remembered him meditating near the small heater they had in their tent.

"She hasn't come back yet?"

"No. I believe she is…trading furs," he said, giving Anya a meaningful look.

"Aah," Sam answered, getting his coded message. After having a ringside seat to a series of tender looks and covetous glances last night at the feast, she had a good idea of the identity of Kethra's mystery lover. And likely Anya's father, if the child's flaxen hair was any indication. Sam felt a pang at their situation. Kethra loved her father too much to leave him, and after hearing Masra's opinions of women, Sam knew it was only Liva's position as leader that kept the woman from being banished outright. Kethra had the unthinkable choice of leaving her child to live with her lover, or staying with her child and only getting to see Tarma a few times a year.

"She is being most unwise in her actions," Teal'c said. "Especially given the attitude of…one person."

Sam shrugged. "Hormones. Can't live with them, can't live without them. I mean if you only got to…trade furs once or twice a year, you'd make the most of the time you had."

"Perhaps," he grudgingly agreed.

"What are hormones?" Anya piped up.

Sam's mouth dropped open. She'd almost forgotten she'd had the child in her arms. "Aah. Well…"

Teal'c reached down and plucked the child from Sam's lap, gently tossing her over his shoulders. "Something you will learn of when you are older. Do not tarry, Major Carter, or there will be little sustenance left," he said, ducking to leave the tent.

Bemused, Sam reached for her boots, wishing for the one hundredth time that she had a camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat beside Daniel and Liva and tried not to look like he was ready to fall asleep. The two leaders sat down soon after breakfast to begin the bargaining, both men promising that their talks about letting the SGC have access to both the mines and the Stargate would come later in the day.

At first Jack had tried to follow along, but it soon became apparent that the negotiating was going to be a long, drawn out process. Not necessarily because the two men had a hard bargain to drive, they both needed what the other had. But because there was a lot of posturing to do. Jack likened the attitudes between the Loved and the Miners to the attitudes between the North and the South after the Civil War. A whole nation of people divided by a war no one remembered but still clinging to the familiar shards of equanimity. Simply because no one seemed to get the idea of  'forgive and forget'.

One of Talan's men knelt beside him and whispered in the man's ear. The negotiations broke abruptly, both men getting to their feet. Talan and Liva made a quick agreement and shook hands. "Daniel?" Jack asked.

"They've reached an agreement," his friend said, turning his back on the two smiling men.

"With us? I don't recall agreeing to anything."

"No. With each other. They haven't even started talking about our trade yet."

"That was fast. I thought this thing went on for a few days?" Jack asked, remembering Liva's conversations during the dice game.

"Usually it does. But Talan's man says there's a storm coming so they need to break up so they can all get back to shelter."

"What kind of storm?" Jack asked, suddenly alert. Over the years, he'd been caught outside in a lot of rough weather, from sandstorms to blizzards. Usually it was uncomfortable but not always life threatening.  But one thing he knew for sure, if the natives were worried about it, it was time for him to worry.

"He didn't say. I guess rain. I could ask, but they can't exactly call the weather service and get the latest radar loop."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, giving a thought to all the nifty stuff they took for granted on earth. Satellites, radar, paved streets and electricity were just some of the things that were such a part of life that folks only seemed to notice if they weren't there. People here likely forecast the weather like his granddad had. By sticking their heads out the window and looking at the sky. "See what you can find out and I'll go warn Carter and Teal'c. If they're not going to address our trade, then we might as well head home and come back later.

Assuming of course we're going to have time to get to the city, get our gear, and make it to the gate before this storm blows in. We can make Kovacek earn his keep for once."

Daniel nodded. "When are we due back?" he asked, knowing even if they decided to stay, at least two of them would have to go back to the gate and report in.

"Forty-three hours and change. And it's six hours to the gate in good weather."

"Ok. I'll press them for information," Daniel agreed, looking at his watch.

Jack got to his feet, brushing the dirt off the seat of his pants. "Try to feel out Talan. If he says no, then Liva's permission is a moot point," Jack advised, realizing the permission to pass through the Loved lands was pretty much useless if they had no reason to come back.

"Ya think?" Daniel quipped, earning him a dirty look.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned and headed towards the rear of the camp and Kethra's tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should go," Tarma said, laying a kiss atop Kethra's head.

"We have time. Our fathers will not stop negotiations for hours," Kethra said, snuggling in closer.

"Not today. There is a storm coming. Father will break the negotiations up early." He pulled away and sat up, reaching for his clothes. "And unless you want him to suspect something, you must get back. Anya will wonder where you are."

"Anya is having so much fun with her new friends she hasn't even noticed that I'm gone," Kethra pouted. "What?" She asked as Tarma paused, getting to his feet.

"I thought I heard something."

"There's nothing to hear…TARMA!" she screamed as a figure broke from the surrounding underbrush, knocking him to the ground violently. Terrified, she could do nothing but stare as the figure stepped over the man, striding purposefully towards her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c set the crate into the back of the wagon, pulling the canvas cover over it and securing the heavy cloth. He cast a wary eye to the horizon. Talan's man was most correct in his predictions of heavy weather. And if the faint smell on the breeze was any indication, it was going to be cold. Of course, given that this planet was barely in its spring; a cold rain would not be improbable.

"Teal'c?" he heard Sam calling. He turned to see his teammate crossing the clearing, leading Anya by the hand. The child broke free and ran through the trampled grass, throwing herself at him. He caught her easily and picked her up, setting her on the wagon seat. "Have you seen Kethra yet?"

"Not since she left this morning," he answered.

Sam pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch. "All day? She's been …trading all day?"

"Apparently."

"Are you sure she's ok?"

"I saw no signs of duress when she left the tent," he said, enjoying the slight flush that crossed the major's face. Formidable warriors the Tau'ri may be, they were incredibly immature when it came to sex.

"True but…Maybe I should go check on her? If she's got no idea about the weather, she could get left behind."

"That does not appear to be necessary," he said gravely, his body tensing.

"MAMA!" Anya cried, leaning forward, her arms outstretched. She overbalanced and only Teal'c's quick actions kept her from crashing to the ground. Instead of helping her down, he instead kept her in his arms, ignoring her struggles to gain her freedom.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed, staring at the sight of a half-dressed Kethra being dragged through the make shift camp by a triumphant Masra. She stumbled as he pulled her by one wrist, her other hand occupied keeping the bodice of her dress covering her chest. Masra's' robes flapped as he waved his staff, yelling for attention. Obviously shocked, the members of the camp fell into line, following the pathetic duo. "Teal'c?" Sam turned to her teammate, clearly distressed. She had a pretty good idea what was happening. And it was not going to be pretty.

Teal'c strode past her, still holding a squirming and crying Anya. "This does not bode well."

"Ya think?" she quipped, jogging to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of course we'll return, Liva, Talan. And we'd like permission to bring others. People to talk to both of you about a trade," Daniel said, trying to hastily lay the groundwork for a return visit while he had both parties present. Both camps were in a state of organized chaos as both groups of people struggled to quickly pack everything up.

"You are of course welcome to return, Daniel," Talan said. "However, naquadah is not easy to mine. I don't see how we can dig up enough for you AND the Loved."

"We have mining techniques that we can show you. Tools we've invented that are far better than the pick and shovel you've been using," Daniel offered. "And for you Liva," he hurried to say. "We have a power source that will run for a year. It uses the naquadah but in a much more efficient way. Also our chief medical officer can help you with some medicines. And medicines for you as well Talan. I think we can work out an arrangement that is beneficial to all."

"That would be…" Liva broke off. "Kethra!" he cried, running towards his daughter. "Masra, what's the meaning of this?"

"This…whore was fornicating in the woods," the priest spat, pulling Kethra forward, pushing her off balance. She fell to her knees with a cry, her free hand unable to catch herself as she fell to the ground.

Liva knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around his sobbing daughter. "Masra. You go too far."

"NO. You have not gone far enough. She brought shame to all of us years ago when she bore you a child out of marriage, now she is selling herself like a common street whore!"

"NO!" Kethra protested.

"You are unmarried. Either you were selling yourself or you were forced. Did that…creature defile you?" Masra asked, pointing at Tarma who'd just run into the group, his face streaked with sweat and blood.

"I would never!" Tarma protested, trying to go to Kethra's aid but he was held back by his father's hands.

"Kethra?" Liva asked, gently, stroking his daughter's hair. "What happened?"

"I…Tarma?" She looked helplessly up to her lover.

"Do not look to HIM for guidance. Tell the truth Kethra. Either you are a whore or he raped you. So which will it be, death for fornication or shall we put the rapist to death?" the priest asked gloatingly, his fingers caressing the butt of the knife worn at his belt.

"Liva, leash your 'priest'," Talan said angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Liva declared. "Kethra, is he Anya's father?" Sobbing, all she could do was nod briefly before burying her head in her father's chest. Masra dashed forward and cruelly dug his fingers into Kethra's hair, pulling her from Liva's grasp. He dragged her back, ignoring her cries of pain and the protests from the others gathered. He pulled his knife and held it to her throat. "Would you like the honor Liva, or shall I carry out the punishment?"

"Masra! Stop!" Liva cried.

"NO!" the priest screamed. "For years you have been flaunting the ways of our people. You used your influence to bypass the laws when Kethra got pregnant with her…child. You've let her flaunt her bastard before all of us for years. No longer!" He declared, a chorus of encouragement coming from his small bevy of followers.

"Now just a damned minute!" Jack interrupted, storming into the clearing, flanked by Daniel, Sam and Teal'c.

"This is not your affair off worlder!" Masra said.

"Yeah, well I'm making it my affair. I got this thing against murder. Aah!" Jack warned, pulling a pistol from the back of his pants where he'd hidden it prior to them being disarmed at the palace. "You just keep your distance," he warned the group of followers, apparently eager to act.

"O'Neill. You promised you were disarmed!" Liva accused.

"If O'Neill truly wished to harm you, he would have been more than capable of accomplishing it without a firearm," Teal'c said, handing Anya off to Sam and standing at Jack's side.

"Look," Daniel stepped forward. "There has to be a solution to this…that doesn't involve people dying."

"Our laws are clear," Masra said, "Adulterers are put to death, rapists are put to death. Which will it be?" He gave Kethra's hair a yank, making her cry out again.

"Your 'laws' apply to your people. Not mine," Talan declared, a group of men coming forward to flank him and Tarma. "Touch my son and I will have your head." With a metallic hiss, several knives appeared, pulled from hidden sheaths. In answer, both Masra's followers and some of Liva's men also drew knives.

"Wha…wha…whoa!" Daniel yelled, dashing to the center of the loose circle.

"Daniel," Jack warned, moving closer to his friend.

"Ok, ok, ok…umm…Talan. What would you do if Kethra was YOUR daughter?"

"What? She's not…"

"IF she was one of YOUR people…what are your laws?"

"We would be living as husband and wife by now," Tarma said. "She would not be committing adultery because we would be married," he said passionately, his eyes not leaving Kethra.

"Then make her one of yours," Daniel said. "Talan, adopt her. Make her a Miner. Then she won't be held accountable under the laws of the Loved."

"NO!" Liva cried.

"Liva. It's the only way to save her. He can't touch her if she's under Talan's care."

"Father!" Kethra begged, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to crane her neck away from the blade.

Liva stared at his daughter for a moment then slumped, tears streaming down his face. "Let her go," he said quietly. "Let her go!" he said louder as Masra instead tightened his grip on her hair.

"You heard him…Let her go!" Jack ordered, aiming his pistol between Masra's eyes. "You hurt her and you'll be dead before she hits the ground," he threatened his voice cold.

Masra stared at him for a moment, the abruptly loosened his grip, letting Kethra fall to the ground. "Take the whore." He stepped back and his followers closed around him.

Tarma stepped forward and knelt by Kethra. He wrapped his cloak around her and pulled her to her feet. "I will care for her," he promised Liva.

Apparently resigned, Liva nodded and Tarma led Kethra towards his father. The woman stopped and turned. "Anya."

"The child stays," Masra declared. He waved his arms and his followers moved, pushing Sam behind them and away from the rest.

"Colonel?" Sam called, tightening her grip around the crying child. Her CO might have stashed a weapon, but all she had was a small knife in her boot. Minimal defense had she had her hands free, totally useless burdened as she was by twenty-five pounds of sobbing girl.

"Masra, what are you doing?" Liva demanded as Teal'c tried to ease his way from Daniel's side and closer to Sam. A useless gesture he knew. There were too many of them.

"The child can be saved. She is your sole heir. She must remain with us," the priest proclaimed.

"NO! ANYA!" Kethra screamed, struggling against Tarma's hold.

"Mama!" The child yelled, fighting Sam's grasp.

"Good Goddess, Masra. The child deserves to be with her mother," Liva protested.

"If she leaves, then you have no heir. And you know the law. A leader must produce an heir within ten cycles or his rule is forfeit. And you have been ruling for longer than ten cycles."

"That's the reason," Liva said, his eyes flashing anger. "You want to rule."

"I wish no such thing. However, if the burden is given to me, I shall do my best to fulfill it," the priest said smoothly.

"Liva?" Jack asked, not wanting to get involved but more than willing to, especially since these nutcases had a member of his team in their grasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teal'c trying to edge closer to Carter, but he also knew there was no way he'd reach her side in time.

Liva closed his eyes for a moment then turned to his daughter. "Kethra, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Anya stays with us," he declared loudly, his words barely audible over Kethra's wails. He squared his shoulders and walked forward, standing directly in front of Masra. "Now move away from my granddaughter," he said firmly.

Masra stood his ground and Jack's hand tensed on his pistol. With a smarmy smile, the priest lowered his eyes and stepped back with a dramatic flourish. "Of course." At his words, his followers parted, allowing Sam to step forward. Casting a cautious eye at the hostile people around her, she walked quickly forward as Jack, Teal'c and Daniel also moved forward, closing ranks around her and the child.

"Carter?" Jack asked quietly.

"We're fine, sir."

"You got what you want, Masra. Now why don't you and your groupies go somewhere else," Jack suggested.

The priest nodded regally and stepped back, shepherding his followers back towards the camp. Once their backs were turned, Jack lowered and shoved his pistol back into the small of his back. "You're gonna have to deal with him, you know?" He told Liva.

"Yes." The man sighed. "I should have years ago."

"Anya." Kethra dashed forward and pulled her daughter out of Sam's arms. The child clung to her mother, both of them crying. They stood there for a few moments while mother and child comforted each other, then Liva stepped forward. He gently pulled Anya from Kethra's arms. "Father?" She asked, clearly alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Kethra," he said sadly.

"NO!" She tried to reach for Anya, but Liva pulled her away.

"MAMA!" Anya screamed.

"Tarma, control your wife," Liva said.

"Liva, What are you doing?" Tarma demanded, pulling Kethra into his arms.

"He's saving his people," Talan said, stepping between his son and Liva. "You had better hurry. The storm is almost us," he said to Liva.

With a solemn nod, Liva turned and walked towards his people, seemingly deaf to the cries of his granddaughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is asleep," Teal'c reported, joining the small group gathered around the fire. Thoroughly distraught about being separated from her mother and apparently angry with her grandfather, Anya had only calmed down when Teal'c had taken her from the older man.

"Thank you," Liva said sincerely. "I have never seen her so upset."

"Getting torn from your mother's arms tends to upset a child," Daniel said.

"Please, Doctor Jackson, I had no choice," Liva pled.

"He's right," Jack agreed. "Let me guess, if you abdicate, Masra's the boss?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Liva said. "What he said was true. Leadership of my people is passed from father to child. Either his son or the husband of his daughter.  And if a leader has no offspring, then the people can choose a new leader."

"And given the size of Masra's group, he'd be chosen," Sam said.

"The last thing I wanted to do was separate Kethra and Anya," Live said. "But I had no choice. I love my daughter but I owe it to my people to protect them from Masra's rule."

"What are you going to do now?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," Liva said.

"If any harm should befall Masra at the present time, he will be seen as a martyr."

"Teal'c's right," Jack agreed. "I think you should concentrate on getting your people and Anya safely back to the city. You can deal with Masra then."

"I agree, Colonel. I do not wish to remain here with the storm coming. However, it will be dark soon and too dangerous to travel. We will leave at first light."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masra stood beside the opening to his tent and watched the flickering silhouettes. Cursed off-worlders.  Interfering where they did not belong. He saw the silhouettes fade as lanterns were doused and four of the five figures left the tent. They would not stop him, not this time, he swore, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his knife.  He'd waited for this day for far too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liva stared at the angelic features of his granddaughter. The tear streaks were just visible in the dim light from the lantern. It seemed like just yesterday when he'd done the same with Kethra. His wife's labor had been hard and she'd been so sick after their daughter's birth that he'd feared for her life. She'd recovered, fortunately, but she'd never been totally healthy again. Which was why Kethra was their only child.

He still remembered his daughter's anguished screams the day her mother died from an illness. They still echoed through his brain, just like Anya's cries for her mother.

The child stirred and whimpered, drawing his attention back down to her. "Sleep my precious," he whispered, laying a comforting hand on her back. "Opa will find a way to fix it," he promised. "We'll get your mama back."

"Traitor!" he heard as a force struck him across his back, driving him to his knees, knocking over the lantern in the process. Shocked, he could do nothing but lie on the ground as blow after blow rained down, his only thought for the safety of his grandchild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, she was asleep when we left," Daniel protested, following his friend across the sleeping camp.

"I know, Daniel. But believe me, she'll want something familiar when she wakes up," she said holding up the small rag doll. Too keyed up to sleep, Sam had started to pack up the rest of Kethra's belongings, thinking maybe that she'd ask Liva's permission to 'forget' the items when the rest of the Loved left. She'd found Anya's doll tangled among the blankets on one of the beds.

"She may want the doll, but she'll need her mother," He said.

"I know. It sucks but he made the right choice. I mean, can you imagine what these peoples' lives will be like with Masra in charge?"

Daniel snorted. "Like Bauer running the SGC," he said sardonically.

Sam chuckled. "Worse, I think. Bauer was just incompetent, Masra is nuts. Oh my god!" Sam stared in horror at the flickering yellow and orange flames. She grabbed Daniel's arm, then dashed forward, the doll falling unheeded to the ground.

"FIRE!" Daniel screamed as he followed Sam forward. Just as she approached the entrance to the tent, Liva stumbled out, coughing harshly.

"Where's Anya?" She demanded, pulling him away from the fire and looking over his shoulder.

"Ma…Masra has her," he choked out, falling to his knees.

"What?" She knelt beside him, seeing for the first time the blood that streaked his face. "What happened?"

"He attacked me…took Anya."

"Which way did he go?"

"I…"

"That way," One of the Loved said, arriving on the scene. The man pointed towards the trees lining the clearing.

"Daniel," Sam said, getting to her feet. "He'll kill her."

"Here," the man handed Sam his knife.

"Tell my friends where we went," Daniel instructed, seeing that they could do nothing more here, the fire already well on its way to being extinguished by dozens of men who'd responded to his cry.

They ran off in the direction indicated by the man, slowing to a cautious walk as they entered the trees. Mauritania had two moons, one of which was full and providing at least enough illumination for them to make their way along the trail. Following nothing more than her instincts and the faint sound of footsteps, Sam lead the way, straining her eyes to see anything that looked human.

"Do you really think he'll kill her?" Daniel whispered, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked for a clue.

"If he really wants to rule the Loved, I think so."

"You hear that?" He stopped and grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"That," he said, as a muffled scream echoed through the forest.

"This way," she said, taking a branch of the trail.

They hurried forward, trying to mix stealth with speed. The cries grew louder and Sam sped up, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of the knife. The knife was better than nothing, but she would much rather have her gun. She caught sight of a flash of white and sped up, Daniel running easily behind her. She waved him forward while she tried to ease around the flank. "Masra!" He yelled as he broke into a clearing.

The priest turned, Anya in one arm and a staff in the other. "This is not your concern off-worlder," he spat.

"I say it is. Why don't you give me Anya and we'll go back to the camp, talk this out," Daniel suggested, easing closer.

"Stop! Or I kill her now," he dropped his staff and pulled a knife from his belt that he held at the child's throat.

"You kill her, and I won't be able to stop them from hurting you," he bargained, fighting the urge to look for Sam. "Why don't you just let her go. I'll take her back to Liva and you can go."

"No."

"Masra, I give you my word. Let her go and nothing will happen to you."

"Bah. I do not trust the word of an off-worlder."

"Well, you can trust me," he said, trying not to look at Sam who was easing in behind the priest her approach  disguised by the rising wind, heralding the arrival of the storm. "Masra!" he said loudly as the man's eyes started to dart back and forth. "Let her go," he pleaded, trying to inject calmness into his voice.

The priest paused a moment, his arm lowering.  There was a sudden flash of lightening followed quickly by thunder and he raised his arm. "No. Even the goddess supports me."

"Your goddess was an alien parasite in the head of a women. She used you, all of you."

"NO! My goddess loved me, loved all of us," he protested.

"Your goddess couldn't give a damn about you. She used you, enslaved you. Oh, and by the way…she's dead," he said trying desperately to keep him distracted.

"Gods don't die," Masra protested.

"They're not gods, and they die all the time. I killed one myself a few years ago. It's really not that tough."

"Blasphemer!" He screamed. At that moment a bolt of lightening hit a nearby tree, the shock wave from the thunder knocking them all to the ground. Free from her captor's grasp, Anya scurried forward, throwing herself at Daniel. Burdened by the child, he tried to crawl backwards as Masra gained his feet and staggered towards him.

Suddenly Sam threw herself at the priest, roughly tackling him to the ground. As the skies opened, the two figures wrestled back and forth, both becoming so covered in mud that it wasn't possible to easily distinguish one from the other. There was a sudden cry of pain and one of the figures pulled itself free from the grasp of the other, staggering away. Recognizing the shape of the robes, Daniel felt a shaft of fear as he realized that the fallen person was Sam.

Masra stood over her as a flash of lightening illuminated the scene. Daniel saw the flash of a knife in his hand as he raised his arm high…then there was a loud crack and the priest stiffened, then fell bonelessly to the ground, landing on top of Sam.

Anya clung to him as Jack and Teal'c ran into the clearing, the colonel's gun still smoking. They quickly secured the priest and knelt by Sam. "You ok?" Jack asked as Daniel joined them.

"We're fine. Sam?" Daniel asked, trying to comfort Anya.

"He got my arm," she reported, wincing as Teal'c explored the wound.

"The wound is bleeding heavily, O'Neill," Teal'c reported, wrapping his hand around Sam's lower arm in an attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"Let's get back to the camp," Jack said. "Carter, you make it?"

"Yeah," she said as he and Teal'c helped her to her feet.

"What about him?" Daniel asked.

"The vultures can have him for all I care," Jack said. "We'll let Liva decide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack made his way down the hall, wishing for the fifth time he'd let Teal'c accompany him. The box he was carrying was more than a little unwieldy.

He slipped into the infirmary, unerringly aiming towards the far bed. Whenever one of them was in the ward, Fraiser always seemed to fill the back bed first. He didn't know if it was because it was a little quieter in the corner or if it was to make visitors run as much of a gauntlet as possible.

Hearing the sound of muted conversation, he took a moment to thank whatever real deities existed that his team had made it back in one piece.

It had been a near thing for a while. Carter's 'cut' had been more accurately a gash, one that had nearly went through to the bone and missed her brachial artery by millimeters. At least that's the measurement Fraiser had used when reporting the results of the four hour surgery required to fix the damage. Those millimeters had kept the major from bleeding to death back on P37296. Even so, them taking turns keeping pressure on the wound and a desperate all night wagon trip to the gate was all that had saved her life.

"I smell dinner," Daniel said, peeking around the curtain.

"And you'd have smelled it twenty minutes earlier had you come along and given me a hand," he complained good-naturedly, setting the box down on an empty chair.

"Teal'c offered, you refused," he said, helping Jack distribute the food.

"That's because the colonel hates letting him drive his truck," Sam said, carefully sitting up, keeping her injured arm propped on the pillow it was resting on.

"I don't see you letting him drive your car," Jack said, setting two containers of food on the over bed table Daniel had pulled over.

"Teal'c refuses to drive my car. He says it's too small."

"Major Carter's vehicle is a fine conveyance, however it is not of an appropriate size for a Jaffa," he said, accepting some food from Daniel.

"See Daniel, I told you, size does matter," Jack quipped, handing out the last of the food.

"You're one to talk, Colonel," Janet said, stepping around the curtain. "Since when is Imperial Gardens on the infirmary food list?" She stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, a look of mock annoyance on her face.

"Since they have sweet and sour pork?" Jack said, holding out a container of the doctor's favorite dish in front of her face.

"Nice save, sir." Janet took the food and pulled a chair from a nearby bed over to join the small circle.

"So, doc, think Carter's gonna be ready for a little road trip next week?" Jack asked around a mouthful of pepper steak.

"That depends, Colonel. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too horrible, just a little wedding."

"Whose wedding, sir?" Sam asked, struggling a bit with eating one-handed.

"SG-9 made contact today. Apparently Tarma and Kethra are going to make it official…and we're invited."

"They are? How great," Daniel enthused.

Janet frowned. "I don't know, Colonel. She's not going to be up to a cross country hike anytime soon," Janet said.

Jack shrugged. "We're guests this time. Kovacek mentioned it to Liva and he promised we'd have a ride. Apparently they really want us there. Although I have a funny idea they just want Teal'c around to baby-sit," Jack teased.

"Caring for the young is a noble profession. And one I am well versed at," he said, his eyes twinkling as he took a large bite of an egg roll.

"Well, yeah, Teal'c I know…hey wait a minute..."

"So, Colonel, did Major Kovacek say if they agreed on the treaty?" Sam interrupted forestalling the rising indignation.

"Aah…umm…yeah. Sure. Anything we help them mine over what they need for the Loved is ours. In exchange for some mechanical expertise and medicines."

"Janet, come on. I'll be fine," Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, Janet. You could even come and make sure Sam's a good girl," Daniel suggested, earning him a glare from the major in question.

"Yeah, sure, doc. Maybe you'll even catch the bouquet," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Careful, Colonel. My memory is as long as my needles," she teased back.

"There may not be a bouquet, Jack. Shau'ri didn't have one. There are even cultures on earth that don't use them. Actually it could be fascinating to see how divergent their customs are. The wedding rituals vary even between different Christian religions here on earth. They've have thousands of years to create their own…"

"Aah," Jack cut him off. "It's a wedding. Food, fun, speeches, hopefully alcoholic beverages. It'll be a grand old time."

"I believe Doctor Fraiser's presence would be a welcome one," Teal'c said. "If Major Carter has companionship then I will no longer be required to maintain the façade of being a eunuch."

"Wha…what?" Janet choked on her crab rangoon, earning her a few pats on the back from Daniel.

"O'Neill secured my position with the females of the Loved by telling Liva that I was a eunuch," Teal'c explained.

"But you're…I mean there's…It's not true," Janet said.

"Of that I am most certainly aware. However, it would be best if the rest of the Loved remained ignorant of the deception given the severe penalties."

"What penalties?" Jack asked.

"Umm…nothing," Daniel said, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Daniel…"

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"I'll say," Janet quipped.

"You too?" Jack asked, his dinner forgotten. "Carter? Do YOU know what they're talking about?" He demanded.

"Umm. Me? Why would I know…"

"Spill it, Major."

Sam shook her head. "With all due respect, sir I…"

"I'll make it an order," he threatened.

Daniel snorted. "Like that'll make a difference."

"There were similar penalties for a male defiling the sanctity of Apophis' harem," Teal'c spoke up.

"Defiling? We didn't defile anything for cryin out loud. Did you?" he asked the Jaffa.

"Any male caught availing himself of the services of the harem was emasculated upon the spot," Teal'c continued, ignoring Jack's interruption.

"Emasculated?" Jack's eyebrows crept up his forehead.

"The same punishment was visited upon any male that aided in the act. I believe you once termed it 'snip-e-doo-dah," Teal'c said. Jack blanched.

"That's it," Jack said, setting down his foot and getting to his feet.

"Jack? What?" Daniel asked.

"I'm talking to Hammond. We'll send them a toaster," he said leaving the room. The rest looked at each other, then broke out laughing.

"The look on his face," Sam said, wiping away the tears.

"Teal'c, what are you going to do when he finds out there is no punishment?" Daniel asked.

The Jaffa didn't respond as he reached over and picked up Jack's discarded food. "I have no desire to impart that information to O'Neill at this time. Do you, Daniel Jackson?"

Fin


End file.
